X-Men: Apocalypse
For other uses, see X-Men (disambiguation) X-Men: Apocalypse is a sequel to X-Men: Days of Future Past. It was released on May 27, 2016. Plot In 3600 B.C., an aged En Sabah Nur is about to undergo a transference into a younger, regenerating mutant's body inside a technologically-advanced pyramid that works off of sunlight. However, some of his followers betray him and attempt to destroy the pyramid. Apocalypse's Four Horsemen defend the god-like mutant, and just as the transference completes, the pyramid collapses. En Sabah Nur is still alive, but trapped in a comatose state due to the transference process being interrupted, as the young mutant's body transforms into a younger version of himself. The opening credits roll, acting as a transition between Ancient Egypt and 1983. In 1983, Moira MacTaggert arrives in Cairo, Egypt and witnesses a group of occult followers chanting for En Sabah Nur to awaken. En Sabah Nur has finally awakened after so many years. While exploring the modern-day world, he meets a street thief named Ororo Munroe, who is being threatened by a man who she recently stole from, and intervenes by killing off the other men who chased her and literally melted the man into a wall. He later goes to her house and uses her television to 'learn', and is disgusted by the way the world has become and comes to the conclusion that mankind had lost its way through years of conflict and disasters by their leaders. He decides to change the world and recreate it in his own image by letting the strongest mutants and himself rule. By starting to do so, he begins recruiting his Four Horsemen. He increases Storm's powers, causing her to have white hair and making her his first Horsemen, Famine. Meanwhile, in Poland, Erik Lehnsherr has established a new life with his new wife and daughter, Nina and has renamed himself, Henryk. While working at his job at a steel factory, Erik uses his powers to save a fellow worker from a falling piller. Meanwhile, Raven Darkhölme, who has become a pivotal figure within the mutant community and ushering a new era of pacific coexistence between humans and mutants, investigates an underground fight club in Berlin Germany, where Angel, who possesses a pair of large, feathered wings extending from his back, and the Nightcrawler, a blue-skinned, demon-like man who has the ability to teleport, are forced to fight each other. After injuring Angel, Nightcrawler is rescued by Raven. Back in Poland, Erik's daughter is apprehended by Polish Officers who expose Erik's true identity as Magneto after a witness saw him use his powers. To protect his family, Erik decides to turn himself in, but Nina, in fear of losing him, releases her mutant abilities, causing a flock of birds to attack the officers. One of the officers, in shock, accidentally fires an arrow that kills both wife and Nina. Magneto is enraged and uses the locket he gave to Nina to murder all the men. Meanwhile, Kurt and is taken to Caliban, a mutant-broker of the Iron Curtain and his assistant, Elizabeth Braddock. Caliban advises Raven to take Kurt to Xavier's school and in informs her about Magneto. In New York City, teenager Scott Summers' mutant powers manifest, thus he's taken by his older brother, Alex, to the X-Mansion in Westchester County, New York, to learn how to control his new abilities with the aid of Professor Charles Xavier and Hank McCoy. Reluctant at first, Scott joins when he meets Xavier's protege, Jean Grey, who is likewise unable to control her telekinetic powers, and the two develop an attraction to one another. Back at the Iron Curtain, En Sabah and Ororo, under her alias as "Storm", recruit another follower, Elizabeth Braddock, an American worker at the Iron Curtain for a mutant-broker. Apocalypse later renames Elizabeth "Psylocke", who becomes his second Horseman, Pestilence. Meanwhile, En Sabah Nur arrives in Berlin to recruit Angel by replacing his organic wings with metallic ones, renaming him "Archangel" and recruiting him as another Horseman, the Horseman of Death. Back at the factory where he works, Erik reveals his true self to the other workers and is about to kill them to avenge his wife and daughter, but in interveined by Apocalypse and his followers, Storm, Psylocke and Archangel. Apocalypse literally burys the workers under the factory floor with some body parts sticking out. He takes Erik to the ruins of Auschwitz concentration camp. After some encouragement from En Sabah Nur, Erik destroys the remnants, finally getting some closure. He then promptly agrees to join forces with the ancient mutant (who further enhances Erik's already-immense mutant powers), becoming his fourth and final Horseman of the Apocalypse, War. Raven arrives to alert Xavier about Erik and brings Nightcrawler to the institute. Xavier and Alex consult with Moira MacTaggert to learn more about En Sabah Nur, unaware that William Stryker is conspiring against them. While Scott, Jean, Nightcrawler and newcomer Jubilation Lee go to watch Return of the Jedi at the Mall, En Sabah Nur and his followers attack the institute and kidnap Xavier. En Sabah Nur uses the Cerebro to force several world leaders to launch Earth's entire nuclear arsenal into space so it can't be used against him. Alex dies in the explosion of the mansion, while Maximoff evacuates the entire student body from the collapsing building. Stryker arrives and captures Mystique, Quicksilver, Moira and Beast, believing that they are suspects of En Sabah Nur's attack, but Jean and Cyclops avoid capture. They are taken to Stryker's Weapon X facility to be experimented upon, but Jean and Cyclops follow with Nightcrawler's aid. Once inside, Jean discovers Logan, who had been subjected to the adamantium-bonding procedure and is being brainwashed into becoming Stryker's weapon. Jean frees him, and Wolverine slaughters Stryker's soldiers, though Stryker escapes. Logan escapes on his own, while Jean and Scott release his fellow prisoners and reunite with Hank. The X-Men locate En Sabah Nur and his Horsemen in Cairo and head there to stop them and rescue Xavier. They steal tactical flight suits from Stryker's base and head there in a jet built. At En Sabah Nur's behest, Erik uses his powers to control Earth's magnetic poles, causing widespread destruction across the planet and mass casualties, as he rips everything they built out of the ground. Meanwhile, En Sabah Nur confronts Xavier in the astral plane, intending to possess him. The X-Men arrive and battle the Horsemen. Raven and Quicksilver help Erik to see the error of his ways and he helps the X-Men fight En Sabah Nur. He attacks Raven, and seeing his disregard for her causes, Ororo switches sides to the X-Men. Psylocke escapes the battle, while Archangel is down, causing Apocalypse to be disgusted at his 'uselessness'. While the X-Men fight En Sabah Nur, Jean ventures into the astral plane and learns from Xavier that En Sabah Nur is weakened after centuries in the same body. Jean and Erik join forces and dismantle Apocalypse's armor, with Jean tapping into the Phoenix Force. Once En Sabah Nur's frail true form is exposed, Jean incinerates him. However, Xavier loses his hair and realizes there will always be threats human and mutant alike and decides to train his students to become the X-Men. Xavier returns Moira's memories and they develop a relationship. Xavier and Erik reaffirm their friendship though Erik once again departs. Peter and Ororo join the team, but he decides not to tell Erik he's his son yet. Scott, Jean, Hank, Ororo, Nightcrawler, Peter, and Raven, the new X-Men, are given new uniforms by Xavier and prepare for a training session in the Danger Room, facing off against a group of Sentinels. In a post-credits scene, the abandoned Weapon X facility is infiltrated by a paramilitary team that begins retrieving all data regarding Stryker's mutant research on behalf of the Essex Corporation. Cast * James McAvoy as Charles Xavier/Professor X * Michael Fassbender as Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto ** Bill Milner portrays Erik Lehnsherr as a child (via archive footage from X-Men: First Class) * Jennifer Lawrence as Raven Dalhome/Mystique * Oscar Isaac as En Sabah Nur/Apocalypse * Nicholas Hoult as Hank McCoy/Beast * Rose Byrne as Moira MacTaggert * Tye Sheridan as Scott Summers/Cyclops * Sophie Turner as Jean Grey/Marvel Girl * Lucas Till as Alex Summers/Havok * Olivia Munn as Elizabeth Braddock/Psylocke * Evan Peters as Peter Maximoff/Quicksilver * Kodi Smit-McPhee as Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler * Alexandra Shipp as Ororo Munroe/Storm * Lana Condor as Jubilation Lee/Jubilee * Ben Hardy as Warren Worthington III/Archangel * Josh Helman as William Stryker * Tómas Lemarquis as Caliban * Zehra Leverman as Ms. Maximoff * Hugh Jackman as Weapon X Appperances Locations * Egypt ** Nile Valley ** Cairo * America ** New York *** Westchester ** Ohio * Poland ** Auschwitz Events * Apocalypse is Buried * The Manifest of Cyclops * The Cage Fight * Apocalypse is Awaken * The Death of Madga & Nina Gurszky * Apocalypse recruits Storm * Psylocke Leaves Caliban * Magneto Resurfaces * Mystique Returns * The Destruction of X-Mansion * The Escape of Weapon X * X-Men vs Four Horsemen Vehicles * Black Bird Sentient Species * Mutant * Human Organizations * Horsemen of Apocalypse * X-Men * Weapon X Facility Items * Apocalypse Armor * Cyclops's Visor * Adimantium * Professor X's Wheelchair * X-Uniforms ** Mystique Costume ** Nightcrawler Costume ** Marvel Girl Costume ** Cyclops Costume ** Storm Costume ** Quicksilver Costume ** Beast Costume * Magneto Horsemen Costume Mentioned * Return of The Jedi * The Empire Strikes Back * Edie Lehnsherr * Jakob Lehnsherr * Kevin MacTaggert